Mine
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Makucha always gets what he wants no matter what or who gets in his way. And he's determined to make a certain female leopard his.


**Heheh. Hey guys!**

**So for those who have watched the Lion Guard there is certain leopard who likes to cause trouble. Yes I'm referring to Makucha lol. Since Makucha is voiced by Steve Blum I couldn't resist writing a one shot. Maisha was originally going to be a lion but I decided to make her leopard. Zira adopts Maisha after losing her biological daughter in her first litter. Nuka doesn't die and he'll be alive in my Lion King Sequel. Maisha means "Life" in Swahili. Mzuri means handsome. Ujasiri means courage and Hisia means Feisty. All Lion Guard and Lion King characters belong to Disney. I only own my OC'S. Maisha's fur is a darker yellow than Makucha's and her eyes are sapphire blue.**

**Maisha's POV**

I had been in deep sleep when I felt Makucha lick my cheek. I opened a single eye and shot him a glare. It was early morning and my mate knew better than to wake me before the sun rose.

"What is it Mzuri? You know better than to wake me up" I asked him.

The male leopard chuckled darkly. That was one of the reasons why I had been attracted to him from the beginning.

"I'm off to hunt Kitten, after all our cubs need it"

"Very well just don't be greedy" I warned him.

One of Makucha's weaknesses was food. The last time he brought back a kill he ate more than I should have and let's just say the end results weren't pretty.

"I promise this time I won't be" my other half reassured before giving me another lick on my cheek. I watched him climb down the tree and head off onto his hunt. I remembered the first time I crossed paths with the cocky male leopard. For Makucha it was love at first sight for him. For me well it was completely different.

**First Meeting**

Despite Simba banishing my family to the Outlands that didn't mean every once and awhile someone entered the Pride Lands. This was the case for me. You see I was a leopard and leopards tended to live alone. My biological mother had been close friends with Zira. Zira was a lioness and when she had her first litter of cubs only her son lived. My birth mother had been hunting and during her struggle to bring down her prey she got injured which proved fatal.

Zira found my dying birth mother and she told Zira to raise me as her own. Zira somehow managed to climb the tree where I was kept and the lioness adopted me as her daughter. I loved my adopted mother and my siblings. I was close with each of my siblings but I had a very close bond with Nuka. We were both the same age and he tended to be the black sheep of the family.

Sometimes I wish mother wasn't so harsh with him and showed him some affection every now and then. For the moment I was lounging on a rock in the Pride Lands enjoying the warmth of the sun on my fur. Well I was until I caught the scent of another large animal nearby.

"Damn it" I muttered realizing it had to be a lion from Simba's pride. The scent was masculine meaning it belonged to a male. After sniffing the air the mysterious cat in question wasn't a lion thank goodness. Instead it was similar to my own and I realized it was another leopard.

"Show yourself" I challenged whoever was watching me.

"Feisty thing aren't you?" a voice taunted. The male leopard emerged from his hiding spot. He was slightly larger than I was and his fur was lighter. His eyes were green which suited him well.

"Who are you and why are you spying on me?" I demanded.

"Name's Makucha and I have my own reasons why I was watching you Kitten"

Kitten?

Did he seriously have a nickname for me already?!

"You sure are cocky aren't you?" I inquired.

"Perhaps" Makucha replied before making his way towards me. Not liking the smirk on his face I got up and took off. The next thing I knew Makucha had me pinned beneath him.

"What's your hurry Kitten? I was looking forward to getting to know you"

"So your courting me is that it? Hate to break it to you buddy but this isn't exactly how the whole ritual works"

"I have my ways Kitten and in the end I always get what I want"

"Kindly get off my daughter Makucha"

My mother looked annoyed and my suitor hurriedly removed himself off of me. I got to my feet and mother rubbed her head against mine. I purred and rubbed my head back in response.

"So you adopted a leopard as your child Zira? Who knew you had a heart beneath your icy exterior" Makucha stated.

"Shut up" I snapped. I stood in front of my mother and bared my teeth and claws at him. Makucha smirked as I defended Mom.

"It's time for us to leave little one" Mom told me firmly. I gave Makucha one last hiss before I turned my back to him and made sure he saw my tail was held high before I stormed off. Mom was beside me shortly. She then grinned.

"Oh no what are you so happy about Mom?" I questioned not liking her smile.

"Nothing little one" she answered and I knew she was lying. Whatever she was hiding I didn't want to know. The last thing I needed was her teasing along with my siblings following suit. I just hoped I never crossed paths again with that overconfident leopard again.

**Second Meeting.**

"Geez this thing is heavy" I mumbled after setting down a zebra carcass Nuka and I found. We were between the border of the Outlands and the Pride Lands. The carcass still had a good amount of meat on it and it was enough meat to feed our pride.

"You said it" Nuka agreed panting. "I'll be glad when we get this thing home"

"It has been awhile since we last had a meal like this, we make a good team brother"

"Awwww thanks sis"

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here"

Immediately Nuka stood in front of the carcass as Makucha approached us.

"You again?!" I exclaimed.

"Back off leopard this is our kill" Nuka warned baring his teeth.

"I'm not here for your kill lion, I'm here for her" Makucha replied not removing his gaze away from me. I couldn't help the blush that came to my face.

"So you're the one who I smelled earlier" Nuka said. "Go home leopard, my sister doesn't want you"

"Oh I doubt that" Makucha responded. "She's already blushing"

That got me to storm forward and I smacked Makucha hard with my paw on his snout. The bastard laughed before suddenly licking my muzzle and I froze when he did that.

"See you later Kitten"

And with that Makucha took his leave.

"What was that about?!" Nuka demanded.

"Forget it brother let's just get this kill home" I growled.

**After Zira's Pride joins Simba's.**

Two months passed since my pride merged with Simba's. My mother couldn't let go of her hatred for Simba and it led to her death. Since I was a leopard I wanted to live on my own in the Pride Lands. Nuka, Vitani, Mkali, and Kovu understood and Simba reassured me I was always welcomed at Pride Rock whenever I wished.

I loved being on my own and I visited my sister and brothers quite often. Life was looking good except for one thing. I didn't have a mate and sometimes I was lonely. Each of my siblings had one and I didn't. I snorted at the thought of that bastard Makucha from so long ago. I wondered what the cocky male leopard was up to now these days. Sighing I climbed out of my tree and headed to the watering hole nearby.

I drank my fill and close by I saw some leopards. I forgot it was the monthly gathering to find potential mates. For my own amusement I went over to the group. I knew a few of the leopards and talked with them. One of them was a male leopard named Sabor. He was a year older than I was and was very kind amongst other qualities.

As Sabor and I were catching up an angry snarl interrupted us. We both turned to see an angry Makucha glaring at us. Well he was actually glaring at Sabor. Makucha had grown taller and I couldn't help but notice he was very attractive now.

"What's your problem Makucha?" Sabor demanded as Makucha approached.

"Your courting the female I desire" Makucha answered.

Geez!

Makucha hadn't changed one bit! He was still the same cocky bastard!

I left Sabor's side and stood in front of Makucha. I then smirked at him.

"You want to be my mate? You have to earn it Makucha"

"Long time no see Kitten" Makucha purred. "So what do I need to do to make you mine?"

"Simple you have to catch me oh wait you can't"

I then took off and some of the other leopards hoot and hollered.

As I ran I looked behind me and sure enough I saw Makucha chasing after me. For a leopard he sure was fast but so was I. To make the chase harder for him I ran in a certain pattern. The determined male swore and I chuckled.

Then the next thing I knew Makucha leapt into the air successfully catching me and now I was pinned beneath him.

"You caught me?!"

"Looks like I win Kitten" Makucha stated with a wicked smirk. "And you said I couldn't catch you"

He then chuckled and to shut him up I licked his cheek. Makucha widened his eyes and then looked to me in surprise.

"What?" I asked teasingly.

"That's the first time you've ever done that with me" he answered. Makucha then actually blushed and I turned the tables and I had him pinned underneath me. I rubbed my head against his and purred. The male leopard began to purr back and he returned the head rub. Afterwards the two of us found a rock and we lay ourselves on it. Makucha groomed my fur with his tongue and I enjoyed every second of it.

"So Kitten I take I'm your mate now?"

"You know the answer already Mzuri"

I then licked his cheek once more.

"I don't know where you've been but I missed having you around"

"I'm not going anywhere Kitten, your stuck with me"

"Damn right"

My mate chuckled before he licked me back in return.

**Present**

I didn't wake up until the sun rose. The smell of a kill got my attention and I saw Makucha brought back what looked like to be an impala.

"I was wondering when you would wake up Kitten" Makucha teased me as I climbed down the tree. I flashed my mate another glare before beginning to eat. I ate until I was full and Makucha did the same.

I suddenly growled when I felt an unfamiliar pain.

"What is it Maisha?" my mate demanded seeing my discomfort.

"Our cubs are coming" I answered.

"Already? Wow their determined"

"Which they inherit from you"

My mate chucked before guiding me to a cave nearby. For several hours I endured the pain of labor and Makucha didn't leave my side. Eventually I gave life to two cubs. A son and a daughter. Our son had my darker fur color while our daughter had her father's.

"They sure are cute" Makucha said. He then took our son into his mouth and began to clean him while I did the same with our daughter.

"I like Ujasiri for our son" my mate told me.

"Our daughter shall be Hisia"

"It suits her" Makucha agreed. He then picked up Ujasiri using his mouth and he placed our son next to his sister. My mate then licked our daughter affectionately before he did the same with me.

"Love you Kitten"

"Back at you" I replied and I licked his face which in response made him purr.


End file.
